Star A Fire
by Alice D.K.W
Summary: El invierno llega a Fiore, Lucy y Natsu daban un paseo por las blancas calles del reino. Ella tenía mucho frio, y lo único que podía calentarla eran las flamas del Dragon Slayer... (One-shot lemon)


**_¡Hola gente ~!_**

**_Primera vez que entró a este Fandom...pues sí, Fairy Tail es de mis animes favoritos(o lo era).Y el Nalu de mis Pairings favoritos... Y la "W" de mi nombre es de Wendy (?_**

**_Este es mi primer lemon, pero es el segundo que publicó aquí *O*, pero les aviso, porque no creo que sea la gran maravilla, pero ojala les guste._**

**_Hice este One-shot para un concurso de Fanfics de Fairy Tail... Aún no me creo que haya ganado la categoría lemon ;u; o3o_**

**_Si eres Nalitista, de una vez lo digo...fuera de aquí._**

**_Posiblemente, esta es la primera y última vez que aparezco por aquí, ya que no tengo mucha inspiración por este anime y la verdad solo hice este por capricho y de lo poco que me acuerdo de la pareja, y ahora solo sigo el anime. No sé, depende cómo se den las cosas. Puesto esto, quiero decirles que a pesar de mi distanciamiento a FT hice este One-Shot con mucho cariño y esfuerzo._**

**_Bien, sin más qué decir._**

**_Declaración: _**_Fairy tail no me pertenece... Emmm, a Hiro Mashima._

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Star A Fire<span>_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hacía mucho frío, demasiado.

Algo lógico al ser invierno, la nieve caía.

Una pareja caminaba en las heladas calles en las cuales la nieve se apodero pintando el suelo de blanco.

Ella vestía con abrigo marrón, una falda negra que llegaba a unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias blancas y su larga cabellera rubia suelta.

Él con su atuendo de siempre y sus sandalias parecía no afectarle tanto el frío y algo que no podía faltar era su bufanda blanca en cuál compartía con su compañera rodeando el cuello de ambos.

El preciado regalo de Igneel.

Ya cerca de la casa de ella, la chica empezó a caminar en la franja de ladrillo como siempre acostumbraba, él tomó su mano para darle equilibro y evitará caerse.

Pero ella sabía muy bien que no necesitaba apoyo, lo había todos los días, era una divertida rutina.

–Si te comportas más seguido así, podría pensar que eres un caballero, Natsu–consideró la chica.

Natsu dio una risa ante el cumplido.

–Ten cuidado, Lucy – le advirtió el barquero de siempre.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!, no hay problema – aseguró la maga celestial.

Lucy tenía muy buen equilibrio y confiaba en ella misma.

–Vale, hemos llegado – avisó Natsu.

Lucy asintió y entraron a la casa, manteniendo la unión de sus manos.

Era pequeña pero amplia y sobre todo agradable, quizás por eso sus demás nakamas del gremio les gusta pasar el rato de vez en cuando ahí.

La casa también se encontraba algo fría por el clima, Lucy tembló de pies a cabeza.

–Natsu... – llamó – ¿podrías encender la chimenea?

Natsu asintió.

–Vale, lo haré.

El dragón slayer se acercó a la chimenea y depósito su mano en la leña que estaba ahí previamente, haciéndola arder.

Lucy sonrió satisfactoriamente al sentir su casa menos fría.

–Natsu… ¿Te había dicho que tu fuego es muy cálido? –preguntó la joven.

–Un par de veces – aceptó con modestia.

– ¿Te gustaría un poco de café caliente? –ofreció la maga.

–Sí, gracias Lucy.

La joven heartfilia se dirigió a la cocina para preparar dicho café.

Natsu se quedó en frente de la chimenea contemplando sus propias llamaradas. Extrañaba a Happy, en estos momentos estaba con Wendy y Levy cuidando de él y también de Charles y Lily. ¿Quién diría qué los excedes se enferman fácilmente en épocas de invierno?

Y momentos después escuchó la voz de Lucy decir:

– ¡Termine!

Él volteó y vio que ella sostenía una charola de cerámica blanca al igual que las tazas encima, dibujadas en fino detalle de pincel, rosas carmesí.

Tomaron asiento en el sofá, Lucy colocó la charola sobre une mesita cercana y ambos tomaron su tasa correspondiente.

– ¿No olvidaste las…?

–Las cuatro cucharaditas de azúcar, ¿verdad?- interrumpió Lucy.

La chica guiñó un ojo.

Después de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos. Se conocían muy bien, sus costumbres, manías, gustos, fortalezas y también debilidades.

Y también… paso el tiempo para que terminaran enamorándose.

–Oye, Lucy – susurró Natsu.

– ¿S- si?

–Te quiero.

Natsu siempre decía lo que sentía.

Lucy se sonrojo, al igual que un tomate, desvió su mirada y contesto:

–Yo también, Natsu.

La joven Heartfilia se acercó a natsu, cada vez más, y más. Se sentó en el regazo del dragneel colocando sus piernas en los costados de él.

–L-Lucy… ¿Qué estas…?

Antes de que natsu terminara, sus labios fueron capturados por los de Lucy, besándolo de una forma tan exquisita. ¿Qué podía hacer? Disfrutar.

Durante un buen rato permanecieron así, Lucy se detuvo el beso para mirar cara a cara a Natsu.

–Natsu… – musitó –. Quiero una familia.

El dragón Slayer se paralizo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto?

Su cerebro trabajaba, procesando las palabras de la chica.

– ¿L-Lo dices enserio?

Lucy asintió.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Muy segura –habló Lucy con decisión –.Ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos, Zeref fue derrotado y tú fuiste la persona en tener el honor de hacerlo.

–Pero no fue una pelea fácil – comentó Natsu.

–Lo sé –admitió Lucy –, casi mueres.

Natsu se quedó en silencio, después de todo no era un tema que le agradara hablar.

–Yo ya no quiero…– Lucy volvió a hablar rompiendo el silencio –. No quiero volver a pasar por ese horrendo miedo.

Amargas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos marrones parecidos al chocolate de la maga celestial.

–No te preocupes, no volverás a pasarlo – aseguró Natsu.

– ¿Te quedaras conmigo? – preguntó Lucy aun llorando.

–Lo prometo.

Y en un gesto, Natsu le dio su meñique, Lucy sonrió y unió su meñique para sellar la promesa.

– ¿Sigues segura? – preguntó otra vez Natsu.

–Yo te quiero, Natsu…– le dijo suavemente–. Eres el único para mí.

Con eso fue suficiente…

Con esas palabras… El fuego comenzó.

La cargo en volandas y la acostó en la cama. Colocándose sobre ella en la postura de un felino.

Empezó a desabrochar, botón por botón su abrigo marrón dejándolo caer al suelo, Lucy sólo dejaba que las cosas sucedieran para tomar riendas y también deshacerse de las prendas del slayer.

El destino que tuvo su abrigo, las medias y la blusa beish que tenía debajo del abrigo, tuvieron el mismo fin.

Tomó el cierre de la falda y lo deslizó hacia abajo. Lanzó la prenda sin importarle donde cayera por lo cual no calculó bien y la prenda cayó en el fuego de la chimenea.

– ¡Ah!, esa era una de mis faldas favoritas –Lucy hizo un mohín.

La rubia miró a Natsu con ojos enfadados.

– ¿Qué harás al respecto? –preguntó Lucy enojada.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

–Te compraré otra después.

Y continuó con su labor… ¿Era su imaginación o la piel de Lucy estaba más suave qué nunca? Exactamente como los pétalos de un girasol.

Y llegó el momento en el que Lucy ya solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, a Natsu le brillaron los ojos.

–Estas preciosa…

Lucy se sonrojo y luego sonrió, cosa que al Dragón Slayer le fascinó.

Deslizó su mano hacia atrás, con un rápido movimiento los broches del brassier fueron separados retirando la prenda, el mismo destino tuvo sus bragas. Ella había comenzado a jadear, tenía los ojos cerrados con sus mejillas encendidas, la habitación ahora estaba cálida y un extraño sentimiento de deseo la carcomía.

–Sé gentil conmigo…– pidió en un susurro.

El curvó los labios y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Acarició su mejilla y la miró a los ojos.

–Lo haré.

Se enredaron entre las sábanas y con cuidado Natsu entró en Lucy. Ella no se quejó, solo apretaba sus parpados con fuerza, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, nunca, pero nunca había experimentado un dolor tan grande.

El pelirosa miró a su compañera y se encontró con una adolorida expresión. Odiaba verla así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya se había apoderado de su pureza.

–Perdóname – se disculpó con sinceridad, y le dio un breve beso.

–No preocupes, estoy bien – le aseguró con un tono calmado.

No mentía, en cierta parte era verdad, el dolor empezaba a abandonarla con lentitud, pero la incomodidad seguía presente. Natsu besó sus mejillas, su frente y su cuello tratando de desvanecer el dolor de la chica.

Y como humo en el aire, el dolor desapareció. Apoderándose de cada parte de su ser, el placer. Movió sus caderas en un lento vaivén, dándole a entender al dragón que podía continuar. Él, tímido, empezó a moverse. La escuchaba gemir, y eso lo entusiasmaba.

Jamás había sentido algo parecido, era tan satisfactorio, poco a poco la rubia rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del muchacho. Muchas sensaciones nuevas experimentaban, ambos estaban seguros que no las olvidarían.

Hundió sus manos en el cabello rubio de su compañera, besándola intensamente. Se olvidaron del helado frío del exterior, concentrándose solamente en su caliente alrededor.

Se sentían arder, como si enormes flamas los quemaran.

Flamas de pasión.

Lucy se sentía insólitamente completa, a pesar del agudo dolor inicial que Natsu le provocó, ahora gozaba. Su cuerpo seguía el ritmo.

–N-Natsu… Yo…

La volvió a besar, ya lo sabía. No tenía que decirlo, habían llegado al clímax y tocado juntos lo que parecían las puertas al cielo. Echó un vistazo a la unión y vio que los fluidos de ambos se fusionaban, al igual que ellos. Con unos cuantos movimientos más fue suficiente para finalizar su acto y terminar exhaustos.

Rodó para que Lucy quedara sobre de él, la abrazo deleitado. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, Natsu la abrazó, envolviéndola en una agradable calidez. Propio de su nombre.

Justamente como el verano.

Los exhaustos amantes cayeron ante el sueño, durmiendo plácidamente sin interrupciones. Y así, una nueva generación estaba por comenzar…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejarme review si gustan e_e<em>**

**_Quizás nos volveremos a leer alguna vez, mientras cuídense._**

**_Besos, Amor & Pan._**

**_Atentamente: _**_Alice D.K.W_


End file.
